


Little Ones pt. 1

by laurenmariemaybe



Series: Kristoff and Anna One-Shots before "The Ice Harvest-ress" [1]
Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M, before ice harvest-ress work, post-frozen 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:55:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21511855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurenmariemaybe/pseuds/laurenmariemaybe
Summary: Anna tells Kristoff some news... (this is a really bad summary...)
Relationships: Anna/Kristoff (Disney)
Series: Kristoff and Anna One-Shots before "The Ice Harvest-ress" [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1550479
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	Little Ones pt. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi... This one isn't the best but i need to post them in the order that i came up with in my mind so... enjoy!! Sorry for any spelling and grammar mistakes... oh yeah and this is set after frozen 2 and (SORRY) Sven is dead... because reindeers don't live for as long as humans, right?

He tied the reindeer safety up, he had taken him on a long ice harvesting trip. It hurt that he could no longer do it with Sven and he learnt the hard way that this reindeer did not like carrots nor his singing. He missed being able to read Sven. The reindeer grunted causing Kristoff to turn around.

“Anna.” he whispered. “What are you doing here?”

It was past ten o’clock and it was around this time that she was up in their bed. But she stood before him fully clothed in her outerwear with her hair flowing past her shoulders. 

He stepped towards her. “Are you okay?”

She nodded swallowing slightly. “I’m fine. I went to see Elsa today.”

Kristoff knew that she wasn’t getting too keen on these visits. Elsa kept on being more distant whenever Anna went to visit her. Anna never talked to him about it but he knew it hurt her. He knew the feeling. He opened his arms for her and she accepted his invitation. It wasn’t until she collapsed slightly in his arms that he realised just how much she had been putting on a show, trying to appear fine when she really wasn’t. He breathed in her scent. God, he had missed her.

“Kristoff,” a small voice perked up, “your reindeer is staring at me.”

Kristoff turned around and laughed slightly. “Yeah he does that to everyone. He freaks the other ice harvesters out.”

She glanced between the reindeer and Kristoff before asking: “Can we go in now?”

He looked at her. She sounded so small, almost like a small child who had seen a monster under the bed.

“Hey, baby what’s wrong?”

“Nothing’s wrong.” she bit her lip. “I’m just hungry. Let’s go and get food from the kitchen staff…”

“Or you know,” he whispered looking at her softly, “we don’t have to go into the castle.”

“Kristoff, I- I have to work early tomorrow, okay? And honestly I’d prefer the comfort of our bed.”

“Right sorry yeah bad idea-”

“No honey,” she said stroking his arm lightly, “it was nice but I’m just so tired and just don't want to head-up the mountain.”

“Let’s grab some food then- no hey I’ll grab some food you can just go to our room and get ready for bed if you want?”

Anna bit her lip considering this she then nodded and moved closer to to Kristoff before kissing him lightly on the lips.

+  
On the walk towards the kitchen he passed greta.

“Oh Kristoff dear, you’re back earlier then we were expecting.” she said with a surprised tone.

“Um yeah,” he replied gruffly, “the other harvesters think that snow is on the way.”

“They do?” She glanced towards the large window to her right. “Well it does seem to be getting cold. Can I get anything for you dear?”

“Um… do you have any leftover or just food in general?”

“You’re hungry dear?”

“Yes a bit. Yes.”

Greta nodded slowly. “There’s some leftovers from the servant dinner. Nothing that you and the Queen are used to but it’ll full you up…”

“Thank you Greta.”

She similed at him lightly. “It’s in the ice.”

“Thank you.”

“Um Kristoff, is everything alright?”

Kristoff sighed deeply. “Anna went to see Elsa today.” 

Greta nodded understandingly. “She’s not getting any stronger?”

Kristoff narrowed his eyes slightly. “Elsa’s a wind spirit she doesn’t get weaker nor stronger she just-”

“Exists?”

“Well… I guess.”

“Well maybe her up-coming birthday will cheer the queen up.”

“Maybe.”

“Goodnight Kristoff.”

“Goodnight Greta. Sleep well.”

+

Kristoff knocked on the door. 

“Who is it?” Anna’s voice called out.

“Um, Kristoff.”

“Kris, you don’t have to knock.”

Kristoff shrugged and opened the door. His eyes came to rest on Anna’s figure lying on the bed.  
“I brought the food. It’s mostly leftovers from the servants' meal.” He noticed Anna staring at the canopy. He glanced up to see if there was anything on there. There wasn’t. “Um Anna is there anything I can do?”

“No” she says solemnly.

“Well would you like your fo-”

“Actually Kristoff..”

“Yes.”

“Can you bathe me?”

“Ba-” he swallows,”bathe you?”

Baths were usually done alone.

“Yes.”

“Darling-” 

“I’ve already filled the tub just come in with me to the bathroom and scoop water up on to me.”

“‘Scoop water up on to you’?”

“Kristoff just- Please.”

It was her eyes that made him say his next words.

“Okay.”

Anna stepped in to the room and derobed herself before stepping in the bath. Kristoff knelt before the edge of the tub. Anna smiled weakly at him before closing her eyes. Kristoff looked at his wife with concern but following her commands. cupping some water into his hand and pouring it down her front and back; the water sliding off her skin and into the bath. Anna signed contently and shifted in the tub facing away from Kristoff. Kristoff scanned over her back and glupped. 

“Kristoff?” Anna broke into the silence. “Could I have a massage?”

Kristoff spurred with his words but then placed his rough hands on her shoulders and began to massage her there. It didn’t take long for Anna to lean into his hands and half-close her eyes.

“Baby,” Kristoff whispered close to her ear, “You should really sleep in the bed not here.” He kissed the soft skin behind her ear.

“Upmh?”

“Yeah, come on.” He said pulling Anna up and wrapping her in a warm towel, gently rubbing her arms. 

Anna finished drying herself with another towel before taking her nightie and pulling it over her head. 

“Do you want to have a bath?” 

“I’ll have one tomorrow it’s late.” He said with a smile on his lips.

Anna didn’t say anything she just nodded. She pulled Kristoff towards their bed and lied under the covers. Kristoff joined her taking off his outer layers but keeping his trousers and shirt on. he placed an arm around her. Anna moved her frame back in to his which makes Kristoff gasped a little in both happiness and slight discomfort. After the internal shock he buried his face in her hair and closed his eyes. 

“Kris,” Anna said softly turning towards Kristoff, “I’m scared.”

“About what? I know that you’re going to be amazing at negotiating the foreign affairs. Just remember to annoy that Southern Isles guy and you’ll be fine.”

“The ‘Southern Isles guy’ is our closest trade partner now and his name is Louis.”  
“Louis? Sounds like a Hans type- is he ginger too?”

“No he’s blonde- like you.” She nugged his nose slightly with hers.

“Maybe he was a ginger but then prayed that his ginger-ness would go away-”

“Honey, you’re talking to a ginger head. Remember you married her? Agreed to be with her ‘till death do us part’ and everything?”

Kristoff smiled cockily. “I have a vague memory of such thing happening-”

“Kristoff!” she slapped him lightly.

“Ouch!” he exclaimed. “Well know I’m awake.”

Anna just smiled, the first true simile he had seen her simile since she arrived back in Arendelle.

“I missed that- your simile I mean.”

Anna bit her lip.

“I’ve just had a lot on my mind… The foreign trade, the news, Elsa…”

“‘The ‘news’?”

Anna nodded and took one of Kristoff’s hands and placed it on her stomach.

“What what? ‘News’?”

“Well one of them,” she beamed with pride, “you’re going to be a father Prince-Consort of Arendelle.”

“Wait so, i-it worked?”

“It worked.”

“So um family?”

“Kristoff, just a little one know, okay? Let’s just get each little one at a time but yes - a family.”

Kristoff stared deeply into her eyes. He grabbed one of her hands in his and kissed her knuckles.

“I love you, baby.”

Anna stoked her fingers along his check. “I love you too, honey.”

“But wait why are you scared?”

“It’s stupid…”

“Anna, nothing concerning you is stupid.”

“I just wish my big sister was here.”

Kristoff pulled her closer, hugging her tightly. He kissed the top of her head.

“If you need anything, I’m willing to help.”

“I know.” She buried her face is the crook of Kristoff’s neck and breathes deeply. 

The food was left on the side. In the early morning Greta knocked lightly on the door and there was no stir from either of them, she collected the untouched plates from where Kristoff had left them.

When Kristoff woke up earlier than usual trying not to disturb his wife. He had a huge grin on his face that the ice harvesters surely picked up on as he heard faint muttering in the background but he didn’t care... He was going to have the family he dreamed off with the woman he loved the most - he couldn’t wish for anything more. 

He wished he could tell Sven.


End file.
